


Lightning

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were never made to fit the mold."<br/>A short look at Kelsey Winslow, the best damn Yellow Ranger to ever grace American television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning




End file.
